Suprisingly Unexpected
by djlambeth808
Summary: Bella has lived in Forks her whole life with her sister, Rosalie, and brother, Jasper. But what happens when the Cullens move to town and one of them catches Bella's eye? Not AH! ***DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT.***
1. Suprise

Okay so maybe it wasn't such a good idea to go off alone. But when are any of my ideas really worth a damn?

Oh yeah, I didn't introduce myself did I? Okay let's start from the beginning. My name is Bella Swan. I am 17 years old. I have a brother, Jasper, and a sister Rosalie. Each one of us is dating one of the Cullen children. I am dating the love of my life Edward. Jasper is dating the little pixie of us all, Alice. And of course Rosalie being the breath taking beauty she is has the most loveable teddy bear, Emmett. Oh, did I mention my father is the Chief of Police in this hell hole of a town they call Forks? Well now you know. My mother abandoned us when I was born and the last anyone heard from her she was marrying a professional ball player named Phil Dwyer. Of course that has been years ago and I couldn't give a damn what she is doing now. We all manage to get by just fine without her let's go back to the beginning where everything started that led me to do something completely stupid and ignorant.

Okay tomorrow is my birthday. How I dispise that day for so many reasons but mostly it is because that is the day my mother, Renee, decided we weren't enough to be troubled with and left us all. So here I go off to school to get my well valued education and make everybody proud so that I can leave this stupid town. With Jasper driving the new red BMW convertable my dad just got us since we are triplets and this is a big birthday with us all turning 18 we drove off to the hell hole called Forks High. I don't even know why they even bother it's not like we actually learn anything here. We could all probably teach the teachers a thing or two. When we pulled up in the school parking lot we noticed a car that stood out, maybe because none of us have seen it before, a shiny silver Volvo.

"What's with the new car?" I asked, curiously. Of course with Rosalie being up to date on all of the gosip this town has to offer she answered.

"I heard we are getting three new students today. They are suppose to have moved here from some where around Chicago. Like anyone would move to this shit hole by choice. Their father is suppose to be working at the hospital replacing Dr. Snow as Chief of Medicine. I feel bad for some people sometimes. I bet they feel like they are getting shipped off to boarding school in the worst hell imaginable." What can I say? When I say she is up to date on the gosip I am not kidding.

Finally, Jasper put his two cents in, "Who cares? All we have to do is survive until June and then we're out of her. Who cares who moves here as long as were moving away?" Jasper was always right and not to mention insightful.

Then the bell rang signaling that we had to go to purgatory another day. How I hate this place. My first class of the day, English with Mr. Mason. I despise that man maybe because he is a complete ass, but I do love the subject of English. I am a huge Jane Austen fan and I could probably recite some of her books by heart.

Just when it seemed like another day in English Mr. Mason cleared his throat and called the attention to the front of the room signalling we had a new student. When I looked up I saw a short pixie-like girl with short, black spiky hair. She was pale and seemed to have an endless supply of energy.

"Alice you can take a seat by Miss Swan." Mr. Mason anounced. I should have known the empty seat next to me would only last so long.

"Hi, I'm Alice Cullen." She put out her hand and I took it and shaked it politely.

"Hi Alice. I'm Bella Swan. Nice to meet you."

Mr. Mason began his lecture and before I knew it the bell had rang signalling the end of class.

Math was next. Why did we have to learn about stuff we are never going to use in real life? Oh well. Time to suck it up. At least I have this class with Jasper. I walked into the room and I noticed that there was someone in the seat next to me in the back of the classroom. Why couldn't I keep the seat next to me empty in the classes where I actually had an empty seat beside me? I took a look at the guy occupying the seat and was amazed at how big he was. He could have been a linebacker in the NFL. He had dark brown hair that was very curvy. He looked up and smiled and that's when I saw the dimples that were crowning his smile.

"Hi, my name is Emmett. I just moved here from Chicago."

"Nice to meet you Emmett. My name is Bella Swan. You wouldn't happen to have a sister named Alice would you?"

He just let out a booming laugh. "So you've met the pixie? Yeah, Alice is my sister and I have a brother named Edward. Of course Edward is uptight and shy though. I'm sure you'll meet him later, I mean two classes two Cullens, your on a roll. So do you have any brothers or sisters?"

"I have a brother named Jasper and a sister named Rosalie. Hey if you like you guys can sit at our table at lunch."

"Great! I'm glad we've already made lunch buddies." That's when Mr. Varner began his 'teaching' as he called it. I called it 'shit we really don't need to know.'

History and Study Hall went by in a blur and before I knew it it was time for lunch. I had suprisingly seen Emmett and Alice in my history class. They said that they would sit with me and my sibilings at lunch.

I got my food and went to my table and there I saw Rosalie sitting beside Emmett and Jasper sitting beside Alice. I just rolled my eyes. Of course my brother and sister would find true love on their first day of school. How lucky for them. Once I sat down I felt someone pulling out the chair beside me. When I looked up I was astonished about what I saw. Soul piercing green emerald eyes looked into mine and I felt like the room was spinning. It wasn't until someone cleared their throat that I looked 's when I noticed his other features like his bronze sex hair that was on the top of a very sexy man. He was tall and lean but still muscular at the same time. He had a chisled jaw, pale skin and the sexiest crooked grin I have ever seen.

"Hello. I'm Edward Cullen. You must be Bella. Alice was telling me about you in gym today. It's nice to meet you." His voice. OMG his voice was velvety smooth and sounded like an angel.

I am so screwed.


	2. Mystery

********DISCLAIMER: DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT. WISH I DID BUT I DO NOT!!**

_**Chapter 2: Mystery**_

Okay. So since I am royally fucked I might as well enjoy it.

"Hi. I'm Bella Swan. It's nice to meet you Edward."

"Likewise." He just grinned a crooked smile that just screamed "FUCK ME!"

Oh, the things I would like to do to this guy......

"So Bella. Since I'm new in town how about we go around the town Friday night and maybe catch dinner and a movie while your showing me around?" Edward asked.

"Sure why not. It looks like our sibilings have the same idea." I said pointing over to the two couples that were about to eat each others faces off.

He just smirked and laughed. There was something about him though, I don't know what it is but it just makes me question things around him. It's like he looks at me like he finally found something he has waited centuries to find. I'm not sure if I like it or not but it just makes me feel on edge.

"Hey Bella. What class do you have next?" Edward asked. But if you ask me I would tell you that he already knew the answer.

"Biology with Banner. How about you?"

"Same. Maybe we will be partners." He stated that like he knew it was going to happen, almost like he planned it. Whatever maybe I'm just being parinoid.

"Yeah, you never know."

He just smirked and mumbled something but the little Pixi, Alice, just shot him a death glare. That is so weird! I couldn't even hear what he was saying and I was sitting right next to him. There is something off about this family and I intend to find out what.

Just as I started to think about what it could be the bell rang signalling the end of lunch. So I stood and walked with Edward to Biology. And wouldn't you know it he ended up being by lab partner for the rest of the year.

I decided I would pry a little and maybe get some answers. "So why did you move here?"

"My family and I thought it would be a great opportunity to live in a small town such as this one. And we were all soul searching I guess you could say." He just laughed like he was in on some kind of inside joke.

Biology passed quickly and soon it was time for gym. Oh, how I hate gym with a passion, but thankfully it passed quickly and it was time to go home.

I meet my brother and sister in the parking lot and we loaded up in our new car and headed home. I faintly caught Edward, Emmett, and Alice out of the corner of my eye next to their car and I could have sworn I noticed something off about them but I just ignored it and drove us home.

After dinner and homework it was already 8 p.m. I'm not usually one to go to bed so early but for some reason I was exhausted.

_I was just walking towards the store when I felt someone grab me from behind. I started to scream but realized it was only Edward. He just laughed, but there was something different about him. Then I noticed his eyes. They weren't the emerald green that I was use to seeing, no they were blood red I would go as far as saying they looked like fire itself. Just then I noticed he was not alone. Emmett and Alice were flanking him on each side almost as if he was their leader._

_"Ah, Isabella. What a wonderful queen you will make for me." He smiled as well as the others._

_Before I knew it everything started getting hot and it felt as if my skin was being licked with flames. Suddenly we were in a place that I could only describe as Hell itself. There was fire everywhere but it was as if we were walking towards what looked like thrones, two of them one slightly bigger than the other one. Edward walked towards them and sat me in the smaller one while he sat in the larger one. Emmett and Alice flanked us both now._

_"Where are we and why are we here?" I asked calmly although I was freaking out on the inside._

_"This is our destiny and soon we will welcome Rosalie and Jasper to share it with us. You will be the queen of the underworld while I resume my place as king. Emmett and Alice share my second in command so not to worry your brother and sister will be treated like royalty as well."_

_All I could think is "WHAT THE FUCK?!?!"_

_"Bella" "Bella"_

"Bella!"

I jumped out of bed to see a worried Jasper and Rosalie hovering beside me.

"What?" I asked them.

"It's time for school." Rosalie stated. I looked over to my alarm clock and it read 6:30. Good at least I have half an hour to get ready because just then I noticed I was covered in sweat from my nightmare.

"Okay, I'll be ready in a few minutes. I'm just going to take a quick shower." Rosalie just stared at me while Jasper walked out of my room.

"Are you alright?" Of course Rosalie would be worried.

"Sure. I'm fine. Why?"

"Well your pale as a ghost and covered in sweat."

_Mind your own business. _I thought. "I'm fine. I'm just going to get ready for school." I gave her a half-hearted smile so that hopefully she wouldn't worry as much.

"Well, okay. Hurry up I can't wait to see Emmett." She said as she walked out of my room.

Then all of a sudden I remembered my dream.

**Okay here is the deal. You like the story you have to let me know. That's what the review button is for. Don't Forget!!**


	3. Birthday Surprises

**OKAY HERE IS HOW IT WORKS... MORE REVIEWS = MORE CHAPTERS QUICKER. GET IT? GOT IT? GOOD. NOW ON WITH THE NEWEST CHAPTER....**

Chapter 3: Birthday Surprises

My birthday is today. How I hate that fact. I know it means that I am one step closer to leaving this shithole named Forks but I hate the idea of presents and the attention. I had rather crawl up in a hole and die when I get a lot of attention. I know that means that I could just go anywhere in Forks and die, it being a shit hole but whatever.

I got ready for school and went downstairs where Charlie, Rosalie, and Jasper were eating their breakfast. Good maybe they won't make a production about it this year. Rosalie and Jasper love our birthday. They don't mind being the center of attention. Why I don't know but it's like they're my opposites in a way. Hey, just because we shared the same womb for nine months does not mean that we are alike. I just told them to get the presents over with so we could go to school. Rosalie got a day at the spa from me and Jasper. Jasper got some Civil War books from me and a few Civil War movies from Rosalie. As for me, I got a $50.00 gift card from Jasper and some clothes from Rosalie. I was kind of happy that my dad didn't get me anything this year.

"Now since the triplets have exchanged gifts. It's my turn." Maybe I spoke too soon.

Charlie handed us a small box and told us to open it together because it was for all of us. I decided at least he didn't go all out. Wrong! As soon as the box was open Rosalie quealed in excitement, Jasper's eyes got huge, and my jaw just dropped. In the box was as set of keys. Car keys.

"Go on outside and take a look. It's something you will all have to share but it's better than walking to school I guess."

Sitting there in the drive way was a brand new Audi S5 in midnight blue. To say that it was beautiful was an understatement. All I could think about though is how much it costs. A LOT!

After saying our thanks and good byes to Charlie we hopped in and headed off to school. We decided Jasper would drive first, followed by Rosalie, and then me. The ride to school was quite. I think we wer all still stunned by what Charlie did to even think about anything else.

When we pulled up in the school parking lot everyone stopped what they were doing and stared and I mean stared hard like it was an angel coming from heaven stared. And cue the blush. I swear my face had to have had looked like an just started walking towards class and I noticed Rosalie was unusually quiet. I would have to talk to her later.

Morning classed went by in a blur and next thing I know it's lunch. I grabbed something from the lunch line and made my way to our table with our new friends. Rosalie was still acting a little off so I decided to find out why.

"Hey, Rosalie. Are you okay? You seem a bit different today and quieter than usual." I asked.

"I'm fine. I am just trying to understand this dream I had last night. It wasn't as bad as yours or Jaspers from the sight of you two this morning but it was defently weird."

"What do you mean weird? And what kind of dream did Jasper have?" By now everyone was seated at the table with the two couples sitting next to their significant other.

"Don't worry about it . It was just odd that's all, and you know how I am. I have to know the meaning of everyting. As far as Jasper's dream, from the looks of him I would have sworn he was in hell." Just then I noticed Edward, Alice, and Emmett catch each others eye almost as if they screwed up or got caught or something. And that's when Jasper decided to put his two cents in.

"It was just a nightmare Bella, don't worry about it. It's not real." Of course Jasper had to be the voice of reason.

"Whatever. The bell is about to ring lets get to class." We stood up and walked our seperate ways to class. I knew then I would find out what their nightmares were about and see if they were anyting like mine. But first we have to get out of school.


	4. Nightmarish Conversations

******DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT OR THE CHARACTERS THEY STILL BELONG TO STEPHENIE MEYER. WHEN I OWN THEM I WILL LET YOU KNOW ...IN THE MEAN TIME DON'T HOLD YOUR BREATH. NOW ON TO MY STORY THAT I DO OWN THE PLOT FOR.....**

Chapter 4: Nightmarish Conversations

Edward and I walked silently to Biology and went strait to our table.

"Hey Bella. I noticed you said you had a nightmare last night. If you want to you can tell me what it was about and I will listen. I promise I won't make fun of you or anyting." All the time Edward was smiling his dazzaling smile. I decided "what the hell" so I told him about my dream the night before.

"So let me get this right. I was Satan and you were going to be queen of the underworld. All the while Emmett and Alice shared the spot of my second in command and they were waiting on Rosalie and Jasper to be their mates so to speak? Did I get that correct?"

"Every word."

"Maybe it was just a weird nightmare because we were new in town and you dislike your birthday."

"Yeah, maybe. How did you know I didn't like my birthday?" He just smiled his crooked smile before he answered.

"Jasper told me. We have become pretty good friends over the past couple of days. He has helped make sure I fit in I guess you could say."

I was about to ask more about that when the teacher decided to start with todays lesson. Biology was finished so I was gathering up my books when Edward spoke to me again.

"Bella. Are you doing anything today after school?"

"Nothing of any importance. Why?"

"Just wondering if you, Jasper, and Rosalie would like to come over to my house after school and hang out?"

"Sure, why not. But I will have to ask Jasper and Rosalie themselves if they want to go or not."

"Don't worry about it I think Alice and Emmett have that handled." Is it me or was it really weird how he said that? Almost as if everyting he does and asks is planned. Okay there goes the paranoia again.

"Okay. We'll need the directions to your house though if you plan on us getting there." I joked.

"How about we pick you up? Our house is kind of difficult to find if you don't know exactly where you're going."

"Sure, here is my address." I scribbled my address down and handed it to him and went to gym.

Gym went by painfully slow and I only managed to take down three people in our game of basketball before the coach wised up and put me on the bench. All in all not bad. We were on our way home when I decided to ask Rosalie about her dream again.

"Hey Rose. What was your dream about exactly? You seem a little different today because of it."

"Fine Bella, it was stupid anyway. Edward was Satan and you were his queen. Meanwhile Emmett and Alice was his second in command and Jasper and I were their mates and during this time we were in Hell, literally, and they were talking about how all of this was our destiny or whatever. Like I said stupid."

"That's the same dream I had" "That's the same dream I had." Jasper and I spoke at the same time.

"Whatever we're triplets you know how we use to have the same dreams when we were little. It doesn't surprise me that we shared a nighmare like that one. It was very weird to say the least. I mean Edward as Satan? Yeah right."

"Your probably right. Oh, by the way Edward invited us to his house this afternoon and he said that he would pick us up later."

"Yeah Emmett asked me and Alice asked Jasper. So I already figured Edward would invite you. I know you guys like each other. Since me and Emmett are dating and so are Alice and Jasper I figured it was only a matter of time before the two of you started going out."

"Yeah we have a date on Friday. Wait a minute. When did you guys start going out?"

"Yesterday. So did Alice and Jasper." Finally Jasper decided to be part of the conversation.

"You know Bella. I almost feel as if Alice is my soulmate and I know Rose feels the same way. It's almost as if they came here looking for us in particular. I mean it's as if Alice was specially designed for me and the same for Emmett and Rose and you and Edward. It's early in the relationship but I would without a doubt say that I do love Alice and I would do anyting for her and by the looks on both of your faces when you see the guys I would say the two of you feel the same way. I mean we only live once and for only a short time then so why not make the best of it."

By this time we were parked in front of our house and me and Rose just turned and stared at each other in disbelief. Not because Jasper thought we were all in love but because we were both certian that this was the longest speach Jasper had ever made. That's when Rose and I decided something.

"He's right." Rose said.

"I know. When is Jasper ever wrong? We might as well get this over with because Charlie is already home and I am willing to bet that he is going to want to meet our boyfriends and Jaspers girlfriend."

"Without a doubt. When did they say they would be here anyway?"

"I don't know. I'll call Edward and see." I picked up my phone and dialed Edwards number and he picked up on the first ring. I figured since I would just have to repeat myself I put it on speaker so that everyone could listen.

_"Hello, Bella. What can I help you with?"_

"Hi Edward. Rose, Jasper, and I were just talking and we were wanting to know when you were going to pick us up so that we can get ready?''

_"Well we are actuall already on our way so I would say about 10 minutes at most. And I'm sure that your dad will be there to give the Spanish Inquisition to me and Emmett and get to know Alice a little better so we figured we better go home and prepare our parents as well."_

"Oh, okay. That's fine so 10 minutes tops then right?"

_"Yeah, about. Bye Bella, love."_

"Bye."

About 10 minutes later they arrived and jumped out of Emmetts huge jeep.

"So Edward are you ready to meet Charlie?" I asked nervously.

"Of course. I believe I will have him eating out of the palm of my hand by the time we decide to leave tonight."

"Okay, whatever you say. You guys better put your game faces on. That means you to Emmett because Charlie still treats us like we are his 5 year old princesses so you both better be ready to suck up to him."

"We'll be fine Bella. Don't worry." Emmett said confidently.

"Oh, I'm not you guys are the ones that should be worried because we are about to go inside to meet Charlie and the last guy that done that did not go within 50 feet of us for over a year."

"We can handle it Bella. Let's go inside."

And with that we walked through the door for the boys to meet their fate.


	5. Meeting the Parents

*****STILL DON'T OWN TWILIGHT BUT I DO ENJOY PLAYING WITH THE CHARACTERS STEPHENIE MEYER CREATED*** DON'T FORGET TO LEAVE ME A REVIEW AND IF YOU HAVE QUESTIONS ABOUT THE STORY LET ME KNOW. I WILL ANSWER YOU BACK. NOW WHAT YOU HAVE ALL BEEN WAITING FOR..............................**

Chapter 5: Meeting the Parents

When we walked in I saw Charlie on the couch watching another baseball game. Big surprise there. NOT!

"Hey Dad. There are some people we would like you to meet." Rose and I were shaking like a leaf just remembering what he did to the last guys we dated.

"Hey Bells. Who are these people?" Here goes nothing.

"Dad, these people are: Emmett, Rose's boyfriend; Alice, Jasper's girlfriend; Edward, my boyfriend." And cue the shock on Charlie's face. Yep it never fails.

"Dad are you okay?" Rosalie asked. Once his face went back to normal he answered.

"Yeah. I'm fine. How about you girls take Alice in the kitchen and start dinner while me and the boys watch the game?"

"Sure Dad. I want to let you know that I'm only cooking for you tonight because we have been invited to have dinner at the Cullen's house tonight."

"Okay Bells, that's fine by me." He smiled his smile that Rose and I know perfectly. The one that says if the guys want to be around you after this.

"Come on Alice, lets go fix dinner for Charlie so that we can go to your house."

She started jumping up and down while clapping her hands like it was the most exciting thing in the universe. The Jasper walked in the kitchen.

"Jasper what are you doing in here? Aren't you suppose to be having "man" time with the guys?"

He just laughed. "No, Bells. Edward and Emmett just said that they wanted to speak to dad alone for a few minutes so they can get to know each other."

"Oh. Well since your in here you can help me cook since no one else know how to."

"Hey, I know how to cook. I just choose not to." Rosalie responded.

"Cereal doesn't count Rose. I thought we already had this discussion." There's the evil glare I have come to love. Rose is famous for it. One time she shot that glare at someone and they literally pissed their pants when they were trying to run from her. Oh good times. I will admit that was pretty funny. Good thing I'm immune to it no otherwise you would see me running and falling all of the time.

That's when Edward and Emmett walked in grinning. "You guys ready to go?" Charlie finally made an apperance.

"Yeah we finished dinner. Let's go."

"Are you boys still coming over on Sunday for the big game?" Charlie asked.

"Sure, without a doubt we will be here. Probably more than you might think unless you get a restraining order put out on us." They laughed and Edward said something under his breath that sounded a lot like "not like it would work.". That's interesting they went through Charlie and ended up on his good side and still want to be with us. I wonder what those little devils done to him. Who am I kidding I really don't care as long as we get to date each other.

"So are we ready to go?" I asked.

Edward answered. "Yeah, we are taking my Volvo while Rosalie, Jasper, Alice, and Emmett take his Jeep. If that's okay will all of you?"

A chorus of "Yeah" went around and we set off towards the Cullen's house.

We walked out to the cars and Edward opened my door for me. Such a gentleman. Then we were off. The ride was spent mostly us playing 20 questions about our life and things such as our favorites. Then suddenly Edward turned down this dirt road that you would not have know was there unless you had been looking for it. We drove about a mile until we pulled up next to a three story mansion. It was huge! A beautiful white 18th century Victorian by the looks of it. Before I knew it my door was being opened and there stood an angel himself with his hand extended towards me to help me out. We all walked silently into the mansion as I call it because it is way to huge to be called a house. That's when Edward called out.

"Carlisle, Esme will you two come here for a few minutes there are some people we would like for you to meet." Before too long there was a beautiful woman with beautiful bronze hair that was gently cascading down her back. She had bright sky blue eyes and stood about my hight. She must have been their mother, Esme. Then out of nowhere there was a man with the most magnificent blond hair and blue eyes that stood about 6'2'' in front of us that must be Carlisle.

"Carlisle, Esme. I would like you to meet Bella who is my girlfriend, Rosalie who is Emmett's girlfriend, and Jasper who is Alice's boyfriend. Everyone this is Carlisle Cullen and Esme Cullen our parents."

"It's nice to meet you both. I hope we aren't intruding by being here but they insisted that we come to dinner tonight."

"Not at all dear. In fact we are honored that you decided to come tonight. So it was our pleasure" Esme smiled.

Edward turned to me. "How about a tour?"

"Sure."

He showed me everyting about the house. The fact that it had 6 bedrooms and 5 bathrooms amazed me because I would have thought that there would be more from the size of this place, but I quickly learned there weren't because everyting was so huge. He showed me the library, Carlisle and Esme's room, Emmett's room, Alice's room, and now we were stopped outside the only door on the third floor so I could only assume that it was his room.

"This is my room. I'm the only one up here so I get the entire floor to myself."

His room was huge but beautiful none the less. He had a big king size bed that was made out of iron and it was black and his comforter was the most beautiful gold color I have ever seen. It was like that everywhere in his room. His walls and carpet were a rich gold color while his furniture, which consisted of a couch, bedside tables, and an entertainment system, were black. His room was beautiful.

"Wow. Your room is amazing." I was surprised I was able to get any words out considering how amazed I was. I went over to the stereo and turned it on yet I was surprised at what I heard.

"Clare De'Lune? I'm a little surprised. When you told me your favorite music was classical I never expected Dubussy to be included in that."

"Yeah, Clare De'Lune is my favorite song of all time. The song is endless and it brings a beauty to it that can only be surpassed by yours." He grabbed my hand in his and put his other on my hip and before I could protest we were dancing like there was nothing else in this world. Once the song ended I noticed that he was leaning towards me until I felt his lips on mine. They ghosted across my lips as if they were made of air. His lips were soft yet firm at the same time and I could feel each of our lips molding to each others. Then too soon he pulled back and spoke.

"I know we have only known each other for a few days but I feel like you should know that I love you with every fiber of my being and I will do anything to make sure that you are happy." Wait did he just say that he loves me?

"Edward, I love you to." Then his lips attacked mine once more until we were interrupted by who else beside the pixi.

"Knock, Knock. Esme wanted me to let you guys know that dinner is ready."

Thank God Edward was able to form a sentence because I was not. "We will be right there. Shall we?" I just nodded because I still was not able to get anything else out.

Dinner passed and to soon we were on our way home. We left after everyone else to give them some alone time with their significant other but now we were pulling up in my driveway. He walked me to the door and kissed me for one last time that night. We exchanged I love you's and he went back home. I suddenly determined that I was exhausted from the days events so I went straight to bed after telling everyone goodnight where I drifted off into a dream about my one and only love, my Edward.

_**OKAY HERE IS THE DEAL: THE REVIEW BUTTON IS THERE FOR A REASON. THE REASON IS FOR YOU TO USE IT. PLEASE I REALLY REALLY NEED TO KNOW WHAT YOU THINK!! PLEASE WITH EDWARD CULLEN ON TOP!!**_


	6. Secrets Exposed

**OKAY THIS IS HOW IT GOES: I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT. NEVER HAVE NEVER WILL, BUT AS THEY SAY IT NEVER HURTS TO DREAM. I DON'T OWN THE CHARACTERS EITHER BUT I DO ENJOY PLAYING AROUND WITH THEM. ON ANOTHER NOTE I HAVEN'T BEEN GETTING MANY REVIEWS SO THIS IS HOW IT WILL GO IF I DON'T GET AT LEAST THREE REVIEWS I WILL NOT POST ANOTHER CHAPTER UNTIL I DO. SO WHAT I AM SAYING IS IF YOU WANT TO KNOW MORE THEN LEAVE ME REVIEWS SO THAT I KNOW IF I AM ON THE RIGHT TRACK WITH MY STORY AND YOU LIKE IT. NOW I AM GOING TO SHUT UP AND LET YOU READ THE NEXT CHAPTER, BUT REMEMBER WHAT I TOLD YOU!!!! I AM SERIOUS!!**

Chapter 6: Secrets Exposed

Edward and I have been a couple for six months now. The first date was perfect along with all of the other dates we have been on over the past months, but something is off. I love him he loves me, but I still get this weird feeling when I am around him that he and his family are hiding something. What am I going to do about this? Well I am going to ask him about it of course. All of the time I feel safe with him but it is as if my instincts are telling me to run away. Except I don't want to run away. Do you see my perdicament? It's like fire and ice. The ice will put out the fire but the fire will melt the ice into water.

Rosalie and Emmett are going strong still. Rose told me they started having sex a few months back. She says that the man is a fallen angel when in the bedroom. What did I tell her? TMI Rose, TMI!! I mean I am happy for them but somethings I do not want to hear. There was this one time though that I kept hearing banging on the wall but I thought I was imagining it. How could I be so lucky. All of a sudden I Rose screaming about Emmett being amazing and the best ever. When I heard that I decided to call Edward and see what he had to say about it, but all he could tell me was that Jasper and Alice was doing the same thing and he was glad that he had the entire third floor to himself. UGH!!

Don't get me wrong I am glad that everyone is in love with each other and we all feel like a big happy family but damn can they keep it down? I am surprised that they are able to function at school because there is no way they are sleeping at night, hell I hardly sleep at night because of them. If it's not one couple it's another. I am sick and tired of hearing things like "Oh Emmett right there" or "Fuck Jasper you are a god".

As you have probably guessed by now Edward and I have not had sex yet. I'm ready but he just keeps saying how it isn't the right time and things won't go according to plan unless we wait until the right moment. I am telling you I am horny as fuck and he won't do anyting about it. I don't know how he can stand it being a guy and all. Aren't they the ones who are suppose to be unstable?

Edward called earlier to day letting me know that we are going out tonight and he wants to tell me something, so here I am waiting for him to come pick me up so that we can go on our date. Finally, I hear a knock at the door.

There standing in the doorway is a god himself. I sware he could be a fallen angel if I didn't know any better.

"Hey, love. Are you ready for tonight?" For some reason he was nervous when he asked this.

"Yeah. I've only waited a lifetime for you." That's when he leaned down and kissed me with every fiber of his being. It was intense yet passionate at the same time. As he broke off I pouted and he chuckled.

"Where are we going?" I asked as he opened the door for me.

"You'll see I just hope you're ready for this." Okay as if I wasn't curious enough before he has to go and say something like that. I decided to just let it go and we rode for over an hour in comfortable silence. That is until I decided to go ahead and break the ice a little.

"Edward are you hiding something from me? Something really important that you really don't want me to know, but is still important? Something I should know?"

"Relax, love. That is what tonight is for. You will learn everyting about who I am. I promise."

"So you have been keeping secrets from me?"

"Don't worry about it. I promise you will understand why I couldn't tell you until tonight. It's, I guess you could say, a rule that I couldn't tell you until now. Sit back and relax. I promise things will make perfect since in a little while. Besides we are almost there." What the hell was he hiding and what was he saying about a rule? I decided that I would let it go at the moment and just "sit back and relax" as he put it. About thirty minutes later we pulled up in an abandoned warehouse outside of Seattle. There I saw Emmett's Jeep and Alice's Porche. That's odd, I thought Rosalie and Jasper were with them.

Without a word Edward came and opened my door and lead me inside the warehouse. That's where I saw Emmett and Alice dressed in all black with Jasper standing behind Alice in red and Rosalie behind Emmett in all red as well. What the hell was going on? That's when Rosalie saw my confusion and decided to speak.

"Bella, hear them out about what they have to say. You're going to be surprised and probably a little scared but just wait until the end until you make the final decision. Jasper and I have already made our decisions and now it is time to make yours." What. The. Fuck.

I squeeked out an okay and Edward started to speak.

"Bella, just know I love you with all my heart and if you don't accept me I will understand. I just want you to be happy whether it is with me or not. I'm the devil, Satan, Lucifer whatever you want to call me. Now it was determined many centuries ago when we were cast down from heaven to hell that one day our love shall emerge before us. You see the three of us were the original angels that were cast upon hell others eventually followed but we were the first. I was always the leader and they were my second in command I suppose you could say. When that happened God told us personally that because of the loyalty that we had before that time we did deserve to have true love and that love will be born at the same day from the same womb upon the same hour and their mother would be one of the fallen angels that was banished to earth. Your mother did not leave you because she wanted to, she left because she had to because if she would have stayed then she would have been forced to be casted into the firey pits of hell forever. Hell is not all fire and pain. God has his sanctuary we have ours. It's almost like the difference in Paris and Mexico City. Some prefer Mexico City to Paris and some prefer the opposite. You, Isabella, were the first out of the womb and thus your destiny stated that you were my true love. While Rosalie was next who was destined to be with Emmett and finally Jasper who was destined to be with Alice. The fates chose this by the order in which we were cast down to hell. I was first followed by Emmett and then Alice. We could not tell you until the sixth month, sixth day, and sixth hour of our relationship or all of earth, heaven, and hell would parish. I am sorry that we could not have told you sooner but we could not because of the rules. What I am trying to say is that you are destined to be queen of the underworld and your brother and sister are destined to be there as well as a prince and princess until there are our children to take our place. Just remember Bella, I do love you with all my heart. I know some believe that the Devil is not capable of love or even normal emotions, but just think about it we were once angels at one time and if an angel can love and have other emotions why can't we? I know that this is overwhelming but unfortunately you only have until midnight to make your final decision and it is 10:45. If you have any questions until that time I will gladly answer them."

OH MY GOD. OH MY GOD. OH MY GOD. OH MY GOD. I am so totally freaking out at this moment. Edward is Satan. The love of my life is Satan. I have a destiny to be queen of hell. What the fuck am I suppose to do? What about Charlie?

"What about Charlie? What will happen to him?" I asked.

"Charlie is destined to die three weeks from now. According to his destiny he will be sleeping and die of a heart attack. Anything else?"

"Why did you wait this long to come into our lives? Why not earlier?"

"We could only come into your lives the day before your 18th birthday. It's another rule, but also we had to find you first. Which I must admit was a little difficult to do. I mean who would have thought to look in a place such as Forks for their true love? Once we did find you though it was a matter of wating and being patient."

"So if it is my destiny to do all of this are you saying that I don't have a choice?"

"Of course you have a choice. A destiny is a roadmap to what your life is suppose to be not exactly what you make it or choose for it to be. You can change your destiny to whatever you want it to be. Rosalie and Jasper have chosen to follow their destiny but it does not mean that you have to. I will always keep you safe no matter what you chose to do."

"If I chose to go with you do I get to spend some more time on earth before we go or do we have to leave now?"

"We would leave now for your corination but we would come back to finish the year in high school so that it is not suspicious but we would all graduate early and skip the graduation cerimony. In other words we could have another four weeks here on earth. It will look as if Carlisle and Esme adopted the three of you and we moved away because of the greef of you loosing Charlie."

"Who are Carlisle and Esme exactly?"

"They were our parents when we were in heaven. They chose to leave the same path as the rest of us so they were cast upon hell as well. It is 11:55 Bella. You have time for one more question and then I need your answer."

"Why are your eyes green when everyone else's is blue?"

"All angel's eyes are blue but when I was cast to hell God decided that since I was the leader then he would make my eyes different to be able for everyone to tell who their leader was so that no demon would question who their true leader was. Now Bella I need your answer. Will you come with me and fulfill your destiny or will you change it and create a new one?"

I looked at everyone. Rosalie who was smiling and content with her destiny had decided to love Emmett and follow him anywhere and he was content to do the same. Jasper who was always a calming soul had chosen his fate with Alice whom I would not doubt for a single second did not love Jasper. That's when I looked into the eyes of the man I loved and saw that there and then there was no question about what my decision was. I had already made it and that is how my destiny was made.

"I chose to love you forever and to be with you forever. I love you with all of my heart and I have no problems with following my destiny so that I can be with you." With that he kissed me like we have never kissed before. He was hungry with passion but loving none the less. His lips were warm and when I looked into his eyes I could see them smolder with flames. He broke off the kiss unwillingly.

"Now it is time for your corination. Rosalie and Jasper have already had theirs so now it is your turn."

**REMEMBER WHAT I SAID AT THE BEGINNING OF THE CHAPTER ABOUT REVIEWING. IT STILL STANDS. I WILL WRITE THE CHAPTERS BUT I WILL NOT POST THEM UNTIL I HAVE AT LEAST THREE REVIEWS.**


	7. Corination

**REMEMBER EVERYONE: REVIEWS = CHAPTERS. MORE REVIEWS = QUICKER CHAPTERS. GUESS WHAT? I STILL DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT NOR DOES ANYONE I KNOW PERSONALLY, SO I AM GOING TO ENJOY PLAYING WITH THE CHARACTERS.**

Chapter 7: Corination

Edward led me to the table that was set up in the middle of the warehouse. On that table there was a sword, bones, blood, and what looked like wedding rings?

"Bella once your corination is over you will not only be considered the queen of the underworld but also my wife. I saw your confusion when you saw the wedding rings. They're to show our everlasting commitment to each other, our love towards each other. The vows will be binded not only in hell and on earth but in heaven as well. So I ask you, Isabella Marie Swan will you marry me?" In that moment I knew I would never regret this decision. He loved me as much as I loved him and nothing in heaven or hell nor on earth could change that.

"Yes I will marry you." With that we placed the rings upon each others left ring fingers while Emmett was minister over the cerimony. Then once we made our vows Emmett said the best thing that he could in that moment.

"You may kiss the bride." When we kissed I felt different almost as if the scene around me was changing. When I opened my eyes I could see why. We were in hell. When Edward took my hand I then noticed that I was dressed in a red dress that was by far the most beautiful I had ever seen and Edward was dressed in all black.

"Now it is time for you to be sworn in as queen of the underworld. Are you ready?" Edward asked.

"Now more than ever." He seemed pleased with that answer and with it he led me towards the thrones that were in the center of the, what could only be described as, palace. One was smaller than the other but they were by no means small themselves. Behind Edwards I saw Emmett standing with Rosalie by his side. Behind mine I saw Jasper whom was beside Alice. Right before we reached the thrones Edward let go of my hand and told me to kneel before him. Once I did I felt hot metal on my sholder.

"From this day forward and all of eternity you have been chosen no only by Satan himself but also by the fates to be queen of the everlasting underworld. Do you Isabella Marie Cullen sware to uphold the duties and responsiblities associated with this placement?"

"I sware to uphold all duties and responsibilities associated with this placement." Once I said those binding words I saw as Alice handed him something. It looked like a stick but the end of it was glowing like hot metal.

"Bella this might hurt a little bit but it is all part of the corination plus we all have one. It is part of who we are. I need you to extend your right forearm for me now sweatheart." I done as he said and now I know what it was that Alice handed him. It was a brander. He stuck the brander to my skin and I could smell the burning flesh as well as feel the pain. The pain was like nothing I had ever imagined, I would go as far as saying the most painful thing ever. It hurt so bad but it took everyting in me not to scream out in pain and agony. And then it was gone. The symbol that was not on my arm was in the shape of fire but it had a cursive "L" in the middle of it.

After it was done Edward helped me to my feet and escorted me to my throne where I sat beside him for now and eternity. But there was something that was making me wonder.

"What now? I mean since the corination is over what do we do now?"

"Well in one hour we will return to earth where we will spend the next four weeks and then we will start our honeymoon."

_**I TOTALLY COULD HAVE STOPPED THERE BUT I WAS FEELING GENEROUS TODAY**_

Edward looked at me and I could feel the love in his eyes and that is when I was certian that without any doubt that I had made the right decision. He then took my hand in his and we stood to walk out of the palace. He took my other hand and spun me around and I could see that the others had done the same. Just then though I saw Emmett with Rosalie and Alice with Jasper and they went up in flames. I then started to scream and run towards them but I soon realized that they were gone and Edward was standing there holding me.

"Love, it's okay. They have just went back to earth. That is what it looks like when we travel. Don't worry they'll be fine. Come on let's join them." And with that I saw the flames around us and not even a second later I noticed that we were in my bedroom and Edward was laying me down in my bed.

"Edward, Are things going to be different now? I mean is everyting going to be normal until we leave or is something going to change?" I couldn't help but ask because well frankly I had no idea what was next.

"Well that kind of depends on you. If you want things to be a little different then they can be, but if you want these last four weeks on earth to be normal then you can do that to. What I would recommend though is to spend as much time as possible with Charlie because I know you will miss him when he is gone from this world and you won't be able to see him anymore. At night we will all be teaching you, Rosalie, and Jasper how to use your powers. You won't be sleeping as much so that's why we will be doing the training at night but we will also be doing it at my house so that we will have privacy and no one will suspect anything." Powers?

"What kind of powers will we get, Edward?"

"Well you will be able to travel anywhere in a split second, the ability to change your apperance, see the souls of those on earth, and finally you will have the power of convincing people to do what ever you want them to do. We don't use that one very much because we want people to live out their lives the way they chose to do so. Now rest sweetheart we will talk more tomorrow." With that he slid in the space beside me on my bed and hugged me close. The I started to hear him humming a melody that could only come from an angel, a fallen angel as I drifted to sleep to have dreams of my fallen, green eyed angel.

_**OKAY YOU GUYS KNOW THE DRILL. LEAVE ME REVIEWS AND I WILL LEAVE YOU CHAPTERS. THE REVIEWS ARE SO THAT I KNOW IF I AM ON THE RIGHT TRACK WITH THIS STORY OR NOT. AND FOR THOSE WHO THINK THIS STORY IS COMING TO A CLOSE. YOU COULD NOT BE MORE WRONG. THE FUN IS JUST BEGINNING.**_


	8. Time Flys By

**OKAY I'M NOT GOING TO BOTHER WITH THE REVIEW THING BECAUSE BY NOW YOU GUYS KNOW HOW I FEEL. REMEMBER I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT.**

Chapter 8:Time Flys By

When I woke the next morning I remembered that it was Monday and that meant Hell, oops I meant school. I noticed that Edward was no where to be seen, but I did notice a small piece of paper with my name on the outside.

Bella,

I am sorry but as you know by now I have left for the night, but I will pick you up this morning. If I am not mistaken Emmett and Alice will be riding together with Rosalie and Jasper in one of your cars so that we have time to ourselves. I will see you soon.

P.S. I do believe Alice has already picked out something for you to wear today and it is in the closet in the hanging bag.

With all my heart and love your husband,

Edward

Well it's not like I expected for him to be with me every minute of every day. Oh well, I guess I will just go take a shower and get ready for Edward to pick me up.

After the shower I meandered my way to my closet to where the hanging bag was that Edward mentioned Alice had put in here. Okay so I am not scared of Edward being Satan nor Alice and Emmett being demons, but I am scared out of my mind of what Alice could have possibly put in here. After the six months I have known her I have learned that she has a fashion and shopping problem, my guess would be OCD in those areas. Poor Jasper, how is he ever going to keep up with someone like that? I guess since he is so laid back and calm he could balance her out, but unfortunately for me he never seems to be around when I am with her in that secnario.

_Time to face the music. _I thought as I opened the bag. Inside was the most beautiful yet simple red blouse I have ever seen. As I put it on I realized it fit in all the right places and it accentuated the little curves I did have. Then there were the pants. Simple but my style. They were black skiny jeans. But the shoes were awesome. Comfortable black boots with no heel. Did you hear me? NO HEEL! I could have kissed Alice at that time because she got everyting right. Something comfortable with something that looks good. Dang she is good, but that is nothing I will share with her unless I want another nine hour shopping trip that we experienced a month after we meet. I will never do that again. All I done was compliment on her fashion sense and that next Saturday I am being drug out of my bed at 8:00 in the morning so that she could play Bella Barbie, which I hate with a passion, that lasted for three hours. We finally got at the mall at about noon and the only time we stopped was for lunch and when the mall anounced that it was closing at 9:00 p.m. Like I said never again.

After I was dressed I grabbed my backpack and made my way downstairs to the kitchen where I noticed that Jasper and Rosalie were sitting eating breakfast which consisted of a granola bar and OJ. I also noticed that they matched. Both were wearing a blue top and black pants. Although each outfit seemed to fit their owners perfectly.

"Morining Jasper. Morning Rose."

"Good morning, Bella. How are you feeling today?" Jasper, always the concerned one, questioned.

"I'm feeling good. Considering I only got about four hours of sleep last night I'm surprised, but Edward told me that we would be sleeping less but feel just as rested as if we had an entire nights sleep so I'm not worried."

"Yeah, I can totally get use to the less sleep thing." Finally Rosalie joined the conversation. Then we heard a knock on the door and all of our faces lit up like a childs on Christmas morning at the sound. I skipped over to the door and when I opened it there was my fallen angel in the flesh with his crooked grin in place and he started laughing softly. What?

"What?" I asked, well he was laughing.

"I guess Alice planned accordingly. We match." I looked him up and down and realized that we did. Like I have said before she is good but I will never admit it to her face.

"I suppose we do." I said while smiling the biggest smile I believe I am capable of making.

"You ready to go?"

"Yeah, hold on a second. ROSALIE, JASPER LET'S GO. WE HAVE GOT TO GET TO SCHOOL." I shouted so that they would move on along.

Edward escorted me to his Volvo and as I was getting in I noticed that Emmett and Rosalie was getting into the BMW while Alice and Jasper were getting in the Audi. I guess Edward and I aren't the only ones who were getting alone time. He opened the door for me as always. After I was in he closed it and got in his side, and then we were off. He put a CD in the player and I started to listen to it surprised. It was country music. When did he start listening to country music? I remember him telling me that he did not like it much. Whatever it was a beautiful song.

_Lyin' here with you_

_I watch you while you sleep_

_The dawn is closin' in _

_With every breath you breath_

_I can feel the change _

_The change you made in me_

_But will I ever see _

_All the things you see in me_

_When you say that I'm one of a kind_

_Baby, I don't see it, but you believe_

_That I'm so strong and true, I promise you_

_I'll try to be that kind of man_

_Because you love me like I am_

_When it comes to love_

_I may not know the rules_

_But there's one thing I know_

_My heart belongs to you, just you_

_When you say that I'm one of a kind_

_Baby, I don't see it, but you believeA_

_That I'm so strong and true, I promise you _

_I'll try to be that kind of man_

_Because you love me like I am_

_You show me, you love me_

_With the fire that burns deep inside_

_When you say that I'm one of a kind_

_Baby, I don't see it, but you believe_

_(Woo ooo woh)_

_That I'm so strong and true, I promise you_

_(I am)_

_I'll try to be that kind of man_

_Because you love me like I am_

_(Woo ooo woh)_

_You love me just like I am_

_(Baby, I don't see it, but you believe that)_

_I'm so strong and true, I promise you_

_I'll try to be that kind of man_

_Because you love me like I am_

_I am_

_I'll never understand_

_I don't think, I'll ever understand_

_Why you love me?_

_Why you love me? _

_Just like I am_

As the song ended we were parked in the school parking lot. I looked up in Edward's eyes where the passion and love was filled in them. I knew that song was about the fact he did not know why I loved him, but to me he was nothing more than a loving husband that I could depend on for anything and that was enough for me. What I don't think he realized that the song fit my feelings for him as well. I never did understand why he loved me, except that it was destiny for us to be together.

"I love you, Bella. More than my own life." He said it with what I was sure all the love he had in his heart.

"Edward, I love you to. More than anything." After that his lips connected with mine.

When his lips meet mine I felt like fire was pulsing through them. The fire was addicting, never stopping and I didn't want it to stop. I felt the love flowing through the fire to my lips and I am sure he felt the same as the fire coursed through his. He licked my bottom lip asking for entrance which I granted him easily and then his toung started massaging mine and it felt like he was making love to my mouth. Then we heard a knocking on the window.

"Hey you two done in there or are you going to take it home because I don't think people at school need a front row seat to you guys having sex." EMMETT! I am so going to kill him later but he was right and we pulled apart. Edward grinned his crooked grin and got out to come open my door.

I got out, glared at Emmett, and took his hand as we made our way towards school. The whole way I could hear wispers and rumors starting.

_I don't know what he sees in her._

_He should be with me not her._

_Is that a wedding ring?_

Oh shit. I forgot to take it off.

"Edward, I kind of forgot to take my wedding ring off. What are we going to tell them?" I asked praying he would have an answer.

"Don't worry, love, let them think what they want. We know the truth. I know you're worried about the reasons they will come up with for why we got married, but like I said we know the truth and the full truth is not something they will ever know or understand. We love each other and to me that is enough for anything and maybe one day they will understand that like we do but don't count on them doing so. Come on let's get to class so we aren't late." I loved that man more than I believe I have ever at that time because he was right. It doesn't matter what they think, only what we think.

He walked me to class as usual and gave me a goodbye kiss the same as every other day the only difference was that today we were married. I made my way to my seat with everyone staring at me. No doubt the pregnancy rumors had hit. Finally, the teacher walked in and started the day.

Everything carried on the same as it always had except that there was more staring and more rumors going around. After hearing rumor after rumor it was lunch time. When I made my way out of the classroom Edward was leaning against the lockers waiting for me as usual. Nothing had changed in our routine except that he kissed me more and there were the stares and rumors about us. Dang it Rosalie and Emmett plus Jasper and Alice were married to. I wonder if the rumors and wispers had effected them the way it had me or if the entire school population was just stuck on me and Edward? When we were in the cafeteria Edward went to get our lunch while I took a seat with Rosalie and Alice at our normal table.

"Hey Alice. Hey Rose. Have you guys been hit by the rumors about why we got married or did the entire school population leave it for me and Edward?" They laughed. Laughed. Why were they laughing? I do not find my question funny unless they heard something I didn't. Rose was the first to compose herself and answer me.

"Well Bella, according to the population of this school, they have made the conclusion that we are all pregnant and that Charlie and Carlisle made the boys marry us because it was unethical to be pregnant and not married. Oh also they are saying that you are pregnant with the spawn of Satan." That was it we all lost it and started laughing so hard that Alice literally fell out of her chair and onto the floor. That was how the guys found us, laughing our asses off. They just stared at us like we were on some kind of drug or something.

"What is so funny? You guys look like you went to a comedy show with the earths best comedians." Emmett of course. I tried to answer. Really I did.

"Pregnant (laugh) Edward (laugh) Carlisle (laugh) spawn." I couldn't help it that theory was just so funny. Thankfully Rose is better at composing herself than Alice or me so she explained again once the boys sat down.

"Jessica Stanley thinks the reason we got married was because we were all pregnant and Carlisle and Charlie made you marry us because it was unethical to be pregnant and not married. Plus (laugh) Mike Newton (laugh) thinks that (laugh) Bella is pregnant with (laugh laugh laugh) the spawn of Satan." With that she cracked up again along with all the boys. When Edward sobered up he said.

"Bella you aren't even pregnant or even close to being for that matter. As for Mike Newton I think I need to have a little word with him."

"Edward don't he has no idea and the fact that he is 100 percent wrong. Don't worry the rumors will die down, but you have to admit that his theory was the most entertaining by far."

"You're right it was and I promise I won't do anything to him. I don't need Charlie after me even though I could get out of it." Edward was right he could get out of it but that doesn't mean that he needs to get into it with Charlie. The lunch bell rung so we all got up to go to class and Edward escorted me to Biology.

Biology passed in a blur because the teacher was babbling on about the differences in the types of enzymes in the human body that no one paid attention to. Then gym went by painfully slow. I mean that literally because the coach thought it was safe for me to play basketball. He soon found out that it wasn't but only after I sucessfully injured myself and four others. He told me to go sit down for the rest of class. I don't think Edward will have to worry about going after Mike Newton because he was on his way to the nurses office with a headache and what looked like a broken nose. After watching people play after a while the coach let us go and get dressed and he dismissed us. Edward was of course waiting for me outside of the gym with a huge smile. No doubt he heard about Mike.

We made our way to his car and set off for home. Edward walked me to the door and kissed me goodbye and set off for his house but I knew he would be back later tonight so that we can start our training. I made my way inside and started making dinner since I didn't have any homework. Rosalie and eventually Jasper made it home and they started their homework but was soon finished. Charlie made it home and we ate dinner together and since we took the opinion of Edward seriously we watched a ball game with him. I didn't understand it but apparently Jasper and Rose did because they were with Charlie when it came for cheering the team on. I just sat there and it dawned on me how much I would miss Charlie when he was gone, but I did know that he was going to a better place when it was all over so I wasn't depressed about it. Once the game was over Charlie turned in and we all went to our own rooms and waited for Edward, Emmett, and Alice to come get us to start training. They showed up about 10:30 and we went to their house for training which was mostly mental. After a while we all were able to go anywhere we wanted in the blink of an eye. We went back home about 6:00 so that we weren't caught by Charlie and so that we all had time to get ready for school.

Everyting continued like that for the next three weeks and soon, too soon, it was the day that Charlie was destined to die. How time flys by.

**OKAY SORT OF A CLIFFHANGER BUT NOT REALLY. I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT OR ANY RASCAL FLATTS SONGS INCLUDING "Like I am". SO DROP ME A REVIEW AND I WILL DROP YOU A CHAPTER. DO YOU WANT TO KNOW WHAT HAPPENS NEXT? DON'T MAKE ME GO ON A REVIEW STRIKE LIKE LAST TIME.**


	9. Charlie

**1) I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT**

**2) PLEASE REVIEW**

Chapter 9: Charlie

Today was the day. The day Charlie was destined to die. That is all I could think about all day today. School didn't matter nor did anyting else. Everyone kept asking me all day if I was alright. Time after time I kept telling them that I was, but no one listened. Rose wasn't much better than I was and Jasper was pained I suppose you could say. That night after dinner was cooked and everyone ate and the dishes were cleaned we went into the living room to watch the final ball game with our father. Soon, too soon, he decided that it was time for bed. We all went to our own rooms, but at around midnight we went into Charlie's room to say our goodbyes. Rosalie started while tears stained her cheeks.

"Dad, I know we didn't get a lot of time together, but I want you to know that I love you with everyting I am. Thank you for teaching me about cars because it is something that is very special to me that I know was something that we done together, just us. I know you will be in my heart forever. Thank you for accepting Emmett like he was your son. I don't know if you knew but Emmett and I got married and we are going to have a happily ever after just like you told me to. Love you Dad." Tears were streamming down her face as she said goodbye. Jasper spoke next.

"Hey Dad. Thanks for teaching me about baseball, for loving me, and for accepting Alice like she was your own daughter. Most of all though, thank you for your help in bringing us into this world. Love you Dad and I will miss you." I have never seen Jasper cry but when I looked up to him I saw a single tear travel down his face. It was about 12:30 now and after some digging Edward found out that he was destined to die at 12:47. So now it was my turn to say goodbye to the only father I have ever known.

"I love you Dad. I don't believe that I would be who I am now without your guidance. I know now that no matter what happens you will be safe. Don't worry I will take care of Rosalie and Jasper for you. I remember what you use to tell me about death "Death is not a sign of weakness yet is a sign of courage". Remember that Dad. Rememeber that we love you with all our hearts and that will never change. Thanks to you we have all found the love of our lives. Rose and I probably would have had a horrible experience with guys if it wasn't for you sorting out the bad ones, but you were always there to say I don't like him or to scare him away. We love you Dad. Take care in Heaven." Tears were flowing continously now. I looked at the clock and it read 12:46. It's time.

After that thought we saw a blue light shine in the corner of the room. When it dicipated there was a man with blond hair and blue eyes dressed in all white.

"Hello, my name is Azrael but everyone who knows me calls me James it's just easier to throw around." He chuckled.

"My name is Bella. These are my sibilings Jasper and Rosalie."

"Oh, I know who you are Bella, all of you. We have all been keeping watch on you ever since you were born. We knew you had a destiny to fill, that you still have to fill. Edward and I were best friends when we served along side each other in the presence of God. I believe he deserves some happiness. Even though he did go against God's word and start the war. I'm sure that he had his reasons just like I have mine for staying on God's side. My wife, Victoria or Zuriel as she is sometimes called, is my reason for staying."

"What do you mean that we still have a destiny to fulfill? We are already married." I asked James.

"Just because that is all you have done so far does not mean that it is the last of things you are destined to do, for all of you to do. It is something only a few angels know about, including God of course. Edward does not even know about it yet but he will real soon." Okay can this guy get anymore mysterious? "Now if you will excuse me I need to take your father and show him the way to the gates of Heaven."

He walked over to Charlie and put his hand on his chest. A bright, golden light came from his chest. It keept getting brighter and brighter and before we knew it they were gone. I looked over and noticed that Rosalie's knees had given way and she was on the floor sobbing while Jasper held her. I started to feel a little dizzy and then all I saw was black.

When I woke up I noticed that I was in my room on my bed and Edward was holding me tight to his chest. I started crying as hard as I could while Edward hummed to me and rubbed circles on my back. Soon my tears had dried and I could only think that Charlie was safe and happy now. Heck he was probably fishing with someone that he knew at some point in time. I turned around and looked at my clock. It read 6:45. So I had been passed out for quiet a while. When I turned back around I saw Edward looking at me with pain and love in his eyes. The pain must have been there because he wished that I wasn't in pain.

"Bella. Are you ready to call 911? I think it is time. Remember the story: You woke up and was getting ready for school and you noticed Charlie was not up yet so you went to check on him only to find out that he had died sometime throughout the night." I nodded my head and went to pick up my phone to make the call.

_"911. Please state your emergency."_

I started sobbing again as I told her the story.

_"Okay Bella. Calm down we will have an ambulance and an officer out there in a few minutes."_

About five minutes later there was a knock at the door. When I answered it I saw that the paramedics were Jacob Black and Embry Call. They were two of my dad's best friends. They went inside and up to his room while Jasper spoke to Mark, my dad's deputy, about what happened. I was in a haze as I walked to the chair Charlie always in and sat down. I could hear people around me talking and crying but it was as if my mind had cut itself off from my body. I couldn't feel the pain or the sadness. There was nothing, no feeling at all. I could see everyting that was happening in front of me. Jasper walked over and started saying something but I could not comprehend it. Everything was a haze. He took out his phone and called someone. I didn't know who he was calling or what he was saying but he had a concerned look on his face. About 10 minutes later I saw Edward come in and look at me and his eyes went wide. When he wrapped his arms around me I could all of a sudden see and hear everything, my sences were back but I still didn't feel any pain.

"Bella, close your eyes sweetheart. We are going to my house for a little while." I looked at Edward and nodded and closed my eyes like he said. I felt him pick me up and carry me to his car. Once we were in he spoke again. "Bella you can open your eyes now."

We were just driving down the road. Why did he tell me to close my eyes while I was at my house?

"Why did you ask me to close my eyes?"

"Because Bella your eyes were starting to turn red. That only happens when our bodies get seperated from our minds and I did not want anyone to see your eyes until they were back to brown again. Thankfully they are almost completely brown though so I don't think you will have to be away from anyone for more than a few more minutes. Once they are back to normal again we will go back to your house but for now we are just going to drive around." About 20 minutes later we parked back in front of Charlie's house. We walked inside to where Jasper, Rosalie, Alice, and Emmett were waiting for us. Rosalie looked at me then spoke calmly.

"Bella. Dad had everyting together for something like this so his funeral will be tomorrow at noon. We will take our graduation tests the day after and recieve our diplomas later that day. After that we are skipping town. We are all skipping town to go on our honeymoons." Like me Rosalie had accepted this fate so we were calm and collective. Jasper who was always calm just gave me a subtile smile letting me know that he was okay and that everyting would be okay very soon.

The day had passed quickly since we all were packing everything up that we wanted to take with us. At about 8:00 we said good night to each other and went to our beds to go to sleep.

The next day we all dressed in black on the way to Charlie's funeral. It looked as if the entire town showed up for the funeral. We were passed from embrace to embrace and people telling us how sorry they were about our lose. The funeral was beautiful. My friend Angela's father was the minister over the cerimony and he was barried with full honors as a police officer. There were officers from Port Angeles, Hoaquim, Olympia, and some from as far away as Seattle that came to Charlie's funeral. I was so happy to have Edward's support through the whole thing or I might have collapsed. We made our way home and after we ate dinner we sat down and watched t.v. together. Before we knew it we turned in and prepared ourselves for the tests tomorrow.

Morning came with an odd sence of peace around us. I noticed that Rose and Jasper looked peaceful as well. Edward told me last night that he, Emmett, and Alice would meet us at school to take our tests. We loaded up in the BMW and drove to school. True to his word they were standing there beside his Volvo waiting for us to arive.

Edward came over and opened my door and we all walked to the office together where we spent hours taking the dreadful tests. About an hour after we were done Mr. Banner came in and informed us that we all passed everything and the principal was preparing our diplomas now.

After we recieved our diplomas we went back to our house since we had all of our stuff there. We had a meeting with Charlie's lawyer about an hour later and we told him to sell everything and we would split the money between the three of us. We gave him an address that we could pick up the money and we were off.

Edward, Emmett, and Alice were waiting on us at their house. We packed everything up in the cars and headed for the airport so that we could catch our flight for the honeymoon that Edward still would not tell me anything about. I begged, pleaded, and even tried seducing it out of him, but he would not budge. He said that he wanted it to be a surprise and he didn't want to ruin it. Whatever, I think he just likes being stubborn. He made me put on a blind fold and ear plugs in my ears so that I wouldn't have any ideas.

We borded the plane and Edward still would not let me remove the ear plugs or blind fold until the flight attendant was finished telling where we were going. Before I knew it we were off to our honeymoon.

**OKAY THAT IS IT FOR NOW. IF YOU WANT TO KNOW WHAT WILL HAPPEN ON THE HONEYMOON AND WHERE THEY ARE GOING YOU ARE GOING TO HAVE TO REVIEW.**


	10. Honeymoon

**WOW. I GOT REVIEWS SO YOU GET CHAPTERS. AGAIN, I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT BUT I DO OWN SOME REALLY COOL TWILIGHT MERCHANDISE. HERE IS THE STORY.**

Chapter 10: Honeymoon

Once the we were done grabbing our bags, which Edward carried most of, we made our way out of the terminal where there was a beautiful red Mustang convertable waiting for us. Man, that car made my panties wet just thinking about it.

When I was finally done admiring the car I noticed that it was real warm outside and sunny. Where in the world are we? I then noticed that everyone was speaking, what sounded like, Spanish. Okay, so putting together the pieces: warm, sunny, people speak Spanish. I am guessing somewhere in Mexico or South America. I looked over at Edward who was sporting the biggest smile I have ever seen him wear. He is probably getting a kick out of me not knowing where we are.

"Okay, Edward. I give where are we and where are we going?" The he done the unimaginable, he laughed at me. "Well honey do you find it funny that I have no idea where I am at the time?"

"I'm sorry sweetheart, but the look on your face was just so funny. We are in Brazil, there's an island about 20 miles off the coast that we have had for sometime. It has a house on it plus we will have all the privacy we want." We were now pulling up into a marina that had some of the most beautiful yahts I have ever seen. Edward gathered our luggage and led me to a yaht that was towards the end of the marina. It was beyond beautiful in every sense of the word. You could tell that it was built for speed but luxary at the same time. Once Edward put the luggage down and showed me around we were off. Of course Satan could drive a boat. To be honest the way Edward is I half expected him to hire someone to drive it. I guess he was really serious about the privacy thing.

About 45 minutes later we were pulling up to the dock that was on the island. That is when I saw the house. It was magnificent. It looked like an old timing southern home. It was a crisp white with a wrap around porch. Once I was past the stunned feeling we went inside where Edward showed me everything which eventually led to the master bedroom.

In the middle of the bedroom was the biggest bed I have ever seen in my life, but that's not what caught my eye. There were candles and roses everywhere. The candles gave the room a soft, warm glow while the roses gave of a subtle sent and made everything radiate and stand out in it's own way. I looked up and saw Edward's eyes lock with mine. He slowly leaned down and captured my lips with his.

There is one thing I believe I could never live without and that would be Edward's kiss. He doesn't just kiss, but he makes love to my mouth. Everything about it is perfect. From how his lips move in sync with mine to how the love flows like fire through my veins and hits every nerve in my body. I was so caught up in the kiss that I didn't notice that we were slowly removing each other's clothes.

Edward's shirt was gone and so was mine, but it looked as if he had gotten more done because my bra and pants were also gone. When did I lose those? Who cares?

"Edward. You are wearing way too many clothes. If they don't go right now then I will be forced to remove them by force and I think you would like to keep them in one piece. Am I right?" I managed to get out the sentence and then they were gone...everything. All that was left was Edward in all his glory and I do mean glory. That man is very well endowed. That's when a thought came to me. How is it going to fit? I guess we'll cross that bridge when we come to it.

He recaptured my mouth with his while the fire rushed through my lips again. He gently lifted me up and placed me on the bed which could have passed for a cloud. He slowly started guiding his hands down my body until he got to the hem of my pants and he unbuttoned them and glided them off my body leaving me in only my underwear and him in...nothing. He started kissing right below my belly button and eased his way up towards my breasts. He took one in his mouth and the other in his hand and started massaging and teasing them. While he was still sucking on my nipple his hands went down to my panites and removed them with a little force..okay he ripped them off.

He released my nipple and started kissing his way back down until I felt his toung on my clit, flicking and sucking. Damn! That man sure knows how to use his tounge. I started feeling this tightening in my lower abdomen, it got tighter and tigher until I finally exploded and saw a bright light and stars.

"Fuck me!"

"Gladly." Edward replied with a grin fixed in place. He leaned up to kiss me and I felt something buldging at my stomach. Edward's errection. Again the question popped in my head at how he was going to fit because I am pretty sure that I am not big enough to fit that in me.

He slid down and positioned himself at my now blinding hot center. With the slowest movement he eased in me then gave on hard thrust. All I could comprehend was the pain. All my nerves were on fire and not in a good way like when Edward kisses me but like someone decided to place a lighter to each one of my nerves. He mumbled for me to relax and the pain would go away. Slowly, as I finally began to relax, the pain subsided so I lifted up my hips letting him know that I was ready. He slowly started to move in and out of me so lovingly. I knew now why it was called making love. I could almost feel as if there was a pathway connecting my heart with his while the love flowed out of me into him and vice versa.

I started to feel the tightening again, but this time I was expecting the blinding light when my world exploded. I kept meeting his thrusts encouraging him to go faster and he complied. In no time at all I felt the explosion again, but this time I felt Edward spill into me. As we came we screamed each others names and I was then glad that Edward thought of the privacy aspect of the honeymoon.

He calapsed beside me onto the bed and pulled me to his chest where we fell asleep into a peaceful slumber.

When morning came I woke up to kisses being spread across my back and shoulders. I turned around to see Edward smiling down upon me as if I were the only person in the world.

"What would you like for breakfast, love?"

"Pancakes, eggs, and bacon." He chuckled and said.

"Okay. Why don't you go get a shower and I'll fix breakfast?"

"Or you could join me." I grinned.

"If I joined you then we probably won't get to eat breakfast or lunch."

"Fine." I got up and went to take a shower. I have to admit that the shower works wonders. I felt like a new person when I got out. I dried off, brushed my hair and teeth, then traveled into the kitchen where I could smell the bacon cooking. I sat down at the table where Edward had put a stack of pancakes, some eggs and bacon, and a big glass of orange juice. Dang he can cook. He sat down across from me and we ate silently.

After we were done we cleaned the dishes together and he asked me what I wanted to do today.

"We can always stay cooped up in the bedroom. I'm sure between the two of us we can find something exciting to do." I said as I wiggled my eyebrows. He just grinned, started kissing me, picked me up and led me to the bedroom where we made our own form of entertainment.

**OKAY SO THAT WAS MY FIRST LEMON SO LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU THINK. REMEMBER REVIEWING IS YOUR FRIEND AND MINE BECAUSE IF YOU REVIEW YOU GET CHAPTERS, IF I GET REVIEWS I WRITE CHAPTERS...REMEMBER THIS. LET ME KNOW IF YOU LIKE IT OR HATE IT. EITHER ONE IS FINE. I SUPPORT CONSTRUCTIVE CRITISISM.**


	11. AN:Question

**OKAY I HAVE A QUESTION FOR YOU..**

**BEFORE YOU ASK I AM WRITTING MORE CHAPTERS SO THAT I WILL HAVE MORE THAN ONE TO PUBLISH AT ONE TIME. BUT...**

**HAD YOU RATHER ME DO A SEQUEL TO THIS STORY OR HAVE IT JUST GO ON? I CAN DO EITHER BUT I WOULD LIKE YOUR OPINION. JUST DROP ME YOUR RESPONSE UNDER THE REVIEW COLUMN.. YOU GUYS KNOW WHERE THAT IS RIGHT? WELL LET ME KNOW.**

**OH JUST SO YOU KNOW I DO HAVE A LOT OF THINGS LEFT TO WRITE AND HAVE YOU EVER WONDERED WHERE THE FIRST LINE OF THE STORY GOES? LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU WANT.**


	12. Unexpected

**I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT OR THE CHARACTERS. **

Chapter 11: Unexpected

Edward and I were just finishing up our um..entertainment when we recieved a call from a scared Rosalie. I thought Edward left that phone at home. So much for round four. While he talked I roamed my eyes across his naked body, up and down. After about 5 minutes on the phone he started getting dressed and packing our stuff. What? I thought we were going to stay here another week. Don't get me wrong these last two were wonderful and dare I say orgasmic. He finally hung up the phone yet he didn't miss a beat with the packing.

"Edward, why are you packing? I thought we were going to stay here another week?"

"I'm sorry we were but unfortunatly we are needed to go to the underworld now for our saftey as well as Rosalie's, Jasper's, Alice's, and Emmett's. There was a threat cast down from heaven. We expected it at some point, but not just quite yet. So we have to go now. Once the luggage is packed we will go strait there." Threat..that he knew would happen? What?

"What kind of threat? And what do you mean by you expected it?' He looked over at me almost as if he were hesitant. Maybe he was just scared of how I would react.

"I would rather we get home first before I tell you. I have to explain it to Rosalie and Jasper as well. Emmett and Alice will not tell them because that is my job. We need to make sure that you, Rosalie, and Alice are safe first." What the crap? I nodded my head slowly because I really wanted to know, but I respect the choices that he makes.

Once he was finished packing he gathered everything in the middle of the room and I watched as the flames engulfed the luggage as it was sent to the underworld. Edward then took my hand as we both went up in flames and suddenly was in the underworld where the others were waiting. After everyone's attention was towards Edward he explained.

"The reason we had to come back home all of a sudden is because there was a threat cast down from heaven. One towards Alice, Rosalie, and Bella's lives. It is one that was expected at one point in time but not just yet. Heaven and Hell's angels have been looking for this to happen, and now it's here. It is said that once the three female leaders of the underworld are pregnant then heaven shall do whatever in their power to keep the children from being born because they will be the ones that have power cast from both heaven and hell and shall be allowed to enter either. Heaven is afraid that we will raise them to try and bring down. We are forbidden to enter heaven and thus the angels of heaven are forbidden to enter hell, it keeps the balance. We don't have any resentment towards heaven though for casting us down to hell so we have no reason for us to teach our children to resent heaven, but unfortunately heaven does not believe that, so they are going to do anything in their power to keep the children from being born." But I'm not pregnant.

"Edward, I'm not pregnant though."

He looked over at my shocked face with concern swirled with love on his. I probably looked like someone had just proved to me that aliens exist with the amount of shock in my expression. I can't say that Rosalie looked any better and Jasper..well Jasper was looking in between Alice's stomach and face. If I hadn't been so shocked I probably would have been laughing, but I had my own issues to deal with right now.

"Bella, believe me when I say that this threat would not have come if the three of you were not pregnant. I know that you are a little shocked at the moment, but just remember that the child that you are carrying is a product of our love and I would do anything in my power to protect our baby." That's when I remembered something and burst out laughing. I mean, I started rolling on the floor laughing. "What's so funny, Bella?"

"Mike Newton's (laugh) theory (laugh) is now right. (laugh laugh laugh) I'm pregnant (laugh) with (laugh) the spawn of Satan." Okay before I thought it was funny but when I said it out loud it was even funnier. I guess everyone agreed because soon everyone joined in and we were laughing our asses off.

Once we sobered up it was all seriousness. I looked at everyone in the eyes and I knew that this was not only going to be a battle, but a war. Angels wanted our children dead along with the rest of heaven and all of hell was going to protect them. The most important thing I knew was that there was no way we could loose. If we did all of hell would fall with us. Failure was not an option.

**I KNOW SHORT CHAPTER BUT A LOT OF SHIT IS GOING DOWN. REMEMBER TO REVIEW. I HAVE THE NEXT CHAPTER ALREADY WRITTEN BUT THE AMOUNT OF REVIEWS I GET DETERMINES WHEN I POST IT.**


	13. The War

**I KNOW THAT IT HAS BEEN A WHILE SINCE I UPDATED BUT I HOPE THAT THIS CHAPTER WILL GIVE YOU SOME PEACE. OH BY THE WAY I STILL DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT, BUT I AM STILL WISHING.**

Chapter 12: The War

Even when I was a little girl I was never one for violence. I would just take what came and I thought that it would last me for the end of my time. I never thought of my entire family as soldiers in a war trying their best to keep us alive. I also never thought that my husband and I would be defending a life that had yet to make it here. If someone would have told me a year ago that I would be married, pregnant, and fighting Heaven to make sure that my child can live I would have told you to go lock yourself in the nuthouse and don't worry about getting out.

Angels and Demons fought on both sides. Some angels believed us when we said that we would never raise the children to hate heaven, but most did not. As weeks went on it was easy to see that those who resided on earth had no idea that the world was in the middle of the biggest war since the creation of man. The angels lost many such as Bardiel, Ireul, and Ramiel who were amongs the first angels. We also lost many. Most were considered friends, but some were considered family. First we lost Asmodeus who I quickly started calling Jessica, just because the name suited her. Then came Behemoth or, as Edward called Sam, he was killed defending Jasper when Matariel was casting lightening down upon him. Just recently though we lost the one whom I will always consider family Astaroth, or Angela. We were the closest. When I was feeling down about all the people we lost she would always make me have faith. She truly was an angel in of herself.

I asked Angela once how she got cast down into Hell. She told me that when she saw how God had treated man she knew that she could not live under his reign anymore so she followed Edward to hell. She said that God made man in his image and he worshiped them almost as much as the angels worshiped God, yet God demanded the respect and the unquestionable faith from the angels when he let man chose for himself out of his own free will and when an angel did use their own free will he cast them upon hell with Lucifer. Angela said that God had made them feel like soldiers, fighting for something that should have the same freedoms that they had and yet God bestowed freedom of faith upon man and yet not upon his angels. It made me wonder if she had hated fighting and being a soldier so much then why was she fighting in this war?

"Because this was something I chose for myself, not something that was ordered upon me to do. I also have faith in the child you, Rose, and Alice are carrying. I know that none of you would raise your children to hate heaven. I know that each and everyone of you will teach them to love heaven, earth, and hell. I have known Edward, Emmett, and Alice for a long time and I know that they do not resent heaven for casting them down from hell. To them this was considered their freedom, as the same for a lot of us. Heaven might not believe it but every demon down here believes that God provided us freedom when we were cast down to Hell, so none of us resent God or his heaven of angels. With that being said I know that I will more than likely die in this war and I know that I would have given my life doing something that I choose, for something that I did believe in. Not just something with blind faith and obedience. Hope. Don't get me wrong God is one of the most wonderful people you will ever meet, but his choices and mine were not always the same, so now I am free to live my life the way I choose it. It is me defending freedom for myself, my family, and for the families to come."

Three weeks she has been dead and the war is still raiging on. No one could tell you which side is winning nor loosing. Both sides believes that they are winning the war. When Edward said that in two weeks time he would be fighting Michael, which would determine who wins the war, my heart stopped. I couldn't imagine Edward going against someone who helped cast him down from heaven. The he lost which lead to the beginning of hell. If he lost this time it would lead to the end of hell and every demon along with it, including us and our children. If we won then heaven would leave us in peace to raise our children alone. Something tells me that win or loose we would all be fighting in this war one way or another.

On the day that Edward was going to fight Michael I was terrified. My heart and soul was going to fight for our childs freedom as well as everyone else's lives. I didn't know what would happen. How would we win? Could we win? Everyone told me to have faith that it would all be over soon. Everyone else had the faith that I could not imagine.

The whole day went by and I still had not heard anything on the fight between Edward and Michael. Alice had told me that the battle could take a while because the first battle they fought in lasted for months. I couldn't take months, I couldn't take weeks. Something had to be done. With our baby growing rapidly inside me I had this feeling that he wasn't coming home. That Edward had died fighting for the lives of everyone.

Days turned into weeks as weeks turned into months. Before I knew it the due date for our children was right around the corner. Emmett told me that if the battle lasts until after the children are born then heaven could not interfear with our lives nor the childres lives anymore. But I was about to give up hope. What did I or this child have to live for if Edward wasn't there?

About a week before I was due to deliver the war was still raiging on, meaning that Edward was somehow still alive. Then everything ended. All was quiet. I felt a figure behind me I spun around quickly not knowing what to expect. Was it Michael sent to kill me and my child? Was it Alice checking up on me? No, standing there was Edward. He looked beaten to hell and back but he was there. That meant we won. Heaven lost. We were free.

I ran as fast as I could to my love and jumped into his arms. He captured my lips in fires of passion. The kisses got more heated as Edward slowly carried me to the bed never once breaking the kiss we shared where we made love for two days without any interruptions. After all demons sleep and eat less than others, so we went on and on savoring each other. Our love flowed through or connected bodies from our hearts and souls into the each other. Nothing could have compared to having the one that you love more than anything in your arms where he was safe. The joy overflowed my heart as we went round for round never forgetting what each other feels like.

After we were completely exhausted we fell into a peaceful slumber. That was until I felt a huge pain comming from my abdomen and noticed that the sheets were wet. Uh oh.

**I KNOW CLIFFIE. IN CASE YOU ARE WONDERING YES I DO USE ACTUAL NAMES OF REAL ANGELS AND DEMONS IN MY STORY. IF YOU WANT TO KNOW WHAT THE NAMES MEAN JUST LET ME KNOW AND I WILL TELL YOU. UNTIL NEXT TIME I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT AND UNLESS YOU ARE STEPHENIE MEYER (WHICH WOULD BE SOOO COOL) YOU DON'T EITHER SO DON'T SUE. LOTS OF LOVE, DEANNA**


	14. Child Birth is a Bitch

**I KNOW THAT IT HAS BEEN A WHILE BUT HERE IS THE NEXT CHAPTER. **I STILL DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT** ALSO WANT TO LET YOU KNOW THAT THIS CHAPTER IS GOING TO CONTAIN A LOT OF FOUL LANGUAGE. IN OTHER WORDS IF YOU CAN'T STAND THE HEAT GET OUT OF THE KITCHEN.**

Chapter 13: Child Birth is a Bitch

Who ever said that the birth of your child would be the best experience of your live was a dumb ass! Once we made it to the "hospital" we were ushered back to a private room where I would give birth. I was in a very comfortable room, but unfortunately when you have something the size of a watermelon coming out a hole the size of a lemon it tends to hurt like a bitch. For what it's worth Edward was there beside me for the whole thing, once I got his ass in gear. I swear that he will not do me like this again, maybe next time he can have the kid since he is so happy about me giving birth. I don't think he understands the meaning of pain. As I lay in the hospital bed I remembered the trip tonight.

_"Edward. Edward. Edward! Wake up!" I kept on and kept on pushing him until he finally cracked an eyelid. _

_"Hey beautiful. What is it?"_

_"Edward, my water broke and I'm having contractions." After that his eyes shot up just as quickly as he did. He started running around the room gathering everything and placing it in the car while I was still in the bed in miserable pain and soak and wet from my water breaking and he is running around like a chicken with its head cut off. If I had not been in pain it would have been funny because we had practiced this for weeks before he left to fight Michael._

_He kept on mumbling that he forgot something so he started checking off everything._

_"Clothes. Check. Car. Check. Call Everyone. Check. What am I missing?"_

_"Edward what you are about to miss is your manlyhood if you do not get your ass in gear and take me to the hospital right now!." His eyes just about poped out of his sockets because I knew what he was forgetting and it was me and only me. Son of a bitch. Of all the times._

_He picked me up and ran me to the car and strapped me in using the seatbelt. Why we couldn't just apear there was beyond me because it was qicker. At that time all I could think about was drugs give me drugs._

So here we are at the hospital where the doctor is telling me that I am ten centimeters dialated and ready to push. Oh yeah, about the drugs, Edward arrived at the hospital too late for them to give me anything. Asshole. Where was I? Oh right.

"Come on Bella. You can do it. Push!" Oh Edward, oh Edward. That's okay he is making up for the whole no pain medication thing with his hand. I am pretty sure that if he was human it would be broken by now. That's what he gets for drag assing around. Bastard.

Then the doctor decides to raise his ugly head. Seriously the dude is totally ugly!

"Okay Bella. We have the head out. I need you to do one more big push and your baby will be here. On the count of three. One. Two. Three. Push" I pushed and screamed and almost broke Edward's hand, and then I heard another cry that was so foreign yet so familiar. The cry of a baby.

"Bella we have a boy. A baby boy." Okay Edward was crying. You think it's weird to see a grown man cry try seeing the devil cry, it's beyond belief but entertaining none the less. The nurse cleaned him up and passed him to me after he was weighed and measured. He weighed six pounds seven ounces and was eighteen and a half inches long. He had a mop of bronze hair on the top of his head just like his father and the most beautiful emerald eyes. In other words; a mini Edward. He did have my ears and my lips though. He was the most magnificent thing I had ever seen in my life.

"So are we still staying with the same name?"

"Yes. His name is Anthony Ethan Cullen."

After he had nursed and we recieved word that both Alice and Rosalie had delivered their babies as well I began to get tired. I got to talk with Rose and Alice on the phone and they assured me that they were all fine.

Rose had a boy as well. His name is Peter Thomas Cullen. He is long at twenty two inches long and a big boy like Emmett being he weighed close to ten pounds when he was born but besides his size he looked like Rose.

Alice was the only one to have a girl. Little Lillian Isabella Swan was the last to be born but was beautiful none the less. She had Jasper's hair but all of Alice's features look wise. I'm betting she becomes just as hyper as Alice on a shopping day. God help us. She was the smallest weighing in at five pounds and eleven ounces and sixteen and a quarter inches long.

After pictures and stories were taken and told I finally drifted off to sleep with my family safe and sound.

**OKAY. I HAVE ONE MAYBE TWO CHAPTERS LEFT OF THIS STORY. LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU THINK BY REVIEWING OR BY PMing ME. I LOVE REVIEWS. ALMOST AS MUCH AS I LOVE TWILIGHT. BUT NOT QUITE. SO ANYWAY SORRY FOR SUCH A LONG WAIT. I PROMISE THAT IF I GET AT LEAST ONE REVIEW THE WAIT WILL NOT BE SO LONG NEXT TIME. UNTIL THEN TOODLES.**


	15. 18 Years Later

**OKAY, FINAL CHAPTER AND THEN I AM GOING TO START ON ANOTHER STORY. LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU THINK. **

Chapter 14: 18 Years Later

Eighteen years have passed since the birth of our first child, Anthony. A lot has changed since then. Now since heaven has stopped trying to kill the kids they are welcome there on certian occasions.

Today though is special. Today is the first day the children have gone to earth. They are there to find the love of their lives, much the same way Edward and I did 19 years ago. About a year ago Anthony got tired of dating and not "getting anything out of the experience" his words not mine, so he went to the a sire who told him that love would come to him on his eighteenth birthday on earth. And just like the birth if one goes the others will follow, so Peter and Lilly went to the same sire and she told them the same thing. Great (note the sarcasm).

Edward and I know we are going to have to let him go at some point, but like Edward said "some point" came too soon. We did have another child about 4 years after Anthony was born. Eva Marie Cullen was born on October 31 and was seven pounds three ounces and twenty-two inches long. This time Edward did not forget me and I was the first one in the car and I got plenty of pain meds. It's odd that our first child was born on Christmas and our second on Halloween.

On another note Alice and Rosalie both gave birth the same day, again. Rose had a girl who she named Sarah Allison Cullen. She weighed 5 pounds 11 ounces and was 17 3/4 inches long. Where as Alice had a boy who was named Jasper Whitlock Swan Jr. who was born 21 inches long and 8 pounds 5 ounces. Yeah, Alice actually did break Jasper's hand because he pulled the same thing Edward did for our first child and got her to the hospital too late for pain meds. So it was funny for Alice to leave the hospital with little Jasper and his father was sporting a very nice brace for his hand. I giggled about that all day, but when Rose found out she just shrugged and said "Serves you right". I would have to agree on that because we may be women and can withstand plenty of pain but the last thing we like is pain. I mean ouch.

Anyway as I was saying the children were off to the mortal world to find their loves. When we were seeing them off they just hugged us and said their I love you's and dissapeared to earth. Anthony told me the night before that he would probably only be gone for about a year at most because he wanted to get married and go on a honeymoon before he and his new wife return. I hope we get along otherwise there is going to be hell on well hell.

I never would have guessed that when the Cullens walked into our lives on my birthday 19 years ago that the three of us would be married to them, have a great life, and each have two children. I guess the saying is true though that some things that are surprising and unexpected can be the best things throughout life.

**DONE. LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU THINK. AGAIN I DO NOT OWN TWILIGH (NOT LOOKING TO PROMISSING RIGHT NOW THOUGH, BUT I WOULD ACCEPT MEETING SM).**


	16. Reviews

**HEY GUYS. JUST WANTED TO KNOW THAT I APPRECIATE THAT A LOT OF PEOPLE ARE READING MY STORY BUT I REALLY NEED REVIEWS ON IT. I AM THINKING ABOUT WRITTING ANOTHER STORY BUT I NEED FEEDBACK ON THIS ONE FIRST BEFORE I CAN GET STARTED ON THE NEXT ONE AND KNOW WHICH DIRECTION I SHOULD GO WITH IT. SO PLEASE REVIEW. PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE. IMAGINE A PUPPY DOG FACE RIGHT HERE. ANYWAY THANKS TO EVERYONE THAT HAS REVIEWED AND I LOOK FORWARD TO OTHERS IN THE FUTURE.**


End file.
